percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 23
As the flying fortress descended from the clouds, I got a good look at it. The large turbines that kept it afloat also had the side effect of glowing away the clouds and snow, but it also kicked up a lot of dust, forcing me to cover my eyes. The main body of the flying ship looked kind of like a battleship, but it had a set of cannons on the bottom pointing down, as well as several sets of cannons on the deck. Just then, another round of cannons could be heard, but instead of netting, they looked like hooks. They hooks latched onto the net that now covered the ice Elemental and began pulling him up as a set of large bay doors opened from the bottom of the ship. “What do you think you’re doing?!” I shouted as I swung my sword at the flying ship. The earth reacted to my strike as a large spike began to grow from the ground. However, one of the cannons focused on the growing tower of earth and fired a stream of fire that turned the earth to rubble. >“How is that possible?” I asked out load. With the Elemental of fire captured, using such a large amount of fire at once should be impossible. I couldn’t even get my sword to spark, let alone act like a flamethrower. Ice was carried into the bay doors and they slowly began to close. I watched as several metal rings were placed around his body, from his hands to his feet. The metal rings began to constrict around the being until they became so tight, I thought they would shatter his body. Then before I had the chance to turn away from the sight, the metal doors closed with a sound that seemed to echo through the canyon, as if it had a sense of finality to it. “I must thank you,” came a voice from the loudspeaker of the air ship. It slowly began to descend into the canyon, making the deck at equal height to where I was standing at the top. A man in a navy blue suit walked out of the main cabin. He looked to be in about his 30’s or early 40’s as his hair was neatly trimmed, but some grey could be seen mixed in with his dark black hair. His suit instantly made me think of a businessman, as he held himself straight up and I got the impression that he wanted to sell me something. He also had a strange pair of glasses on that seemed to have something wrong with the tint, but I couldn’t tell what it was exactly. “You weakening that ice demon allowed me to capture it as flawlessly as I did. You really are an impressive sight; I have an opening right now on board my ship, interested?” “What do you think you’re doing?” I asked under my breath. “I’m sorry, but I can’t hear you. You should speak up and sound professional when someone offers you a job,” he said with a smile. “What do you think you’re doing?!” I shouted in his direction. “Loud enough for you?!” “Well now you are just being difficult,” he said with a scowl as his smile faded. “I don’t really see what all the fuss is about.” “Do you have any idea what you’re doing? You just captured a force of nature,” I said, but something else just clicked in my mind. “You’re the one that upset the balance, aren’t you? The one that captured Fire.” “Yes, that was one. It gave me a large amount of trouble to. I would have been able to collect that ice beast sooner, but my ship needed to be repaired after some overheating problems,” he explained as he took a look back into his cabin, most likely where the controls were. “What kind of person are you. Do you have any idea what you’re actions are causing,” I said angrily as this guys misguided objective had caused two of my friends to turn into icicles. “As a matter of fact I do. You see, I am collector. My collection started out with a simply Athena figurine back when I was a boy playing Mythomagic, and now I own the largest supplier of Greek artifacts in the world. Not to mention that I have my own personal collection,” He said as if patting himself on the back. “You’re insane. These are living things and you talk about them like they are trading cards,” I said angrily. “They might as well be. We humans don’t see things the way you demigods do…” “How do you know I’m a demigod?” “Don’t interrupt, but anyway as I was saying. We humans don’t even see the world of gods and monster as anything more than a made up reality. You and your world are just make believe stories to us and so there is nothing preventing me from simply adding make believe things to my collection,” He said as he straightened his tie around his neck. “Your make believe monsters are going to rip the world apart thanks to you. Even know they are fighting for territory because you destroyed the balance they shared,” I said angrily. I held my sword tightly in my hands and took a swing at the ship. A large rock from the side of the canyon shot at the ship, but it moved in response, avoiding my strike. “It appears we can’t reach an agreement. I will let you go, but please stay out of my way as I plan to add the ultimate prize to my collection,” He said as he walked back into his cabin. “Let’s go,” he said to someone I couldn’t see, but I assumed it was whoever was flying the boat. “Get back here!” I shouted as I made a motion that shot another rock toward the ship. However, every cannon on the ship shot streams of fire, causing the rock to explode. Another stream of fire was aimed right at the frozen Kimi and Aisling. I barely had time to react as I ran in between them and looked up at the large amount of fire heading toward us. I wasn’t sure what I could do, but my sword seemed to act on its own. I raised it over my head and blue flames began to cover it. However, it didn’t stop there as the flames grew around until the blue flames surrounded us. The fire hit and molded around my blue flames until they mixed together and I heard something in the fire. Free me. Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page